The Holy Roman Empire was a group of regions in Central Europe that was held together by a political union. The Holy Roman Empire was formed in the year $962$. Let $x$ represent any year. Write an inequality in terms of $x$ and $962$ that is true only for values of $x$ that represent years before the year that the Holy Roman Empire formed.
Explanation: We want an inequality that represents the years before ${962}$. Since ${x}$ represents years, we want ${x}$ to be less than ${962}$. The inequality can be written ${x} < {962}$ or ${962} > {x}$.